


We were doomed from the start

by CloudieAI



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Love, Unspoken Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudieAI/pseuds/CloudieAI
Summary: This is a love poem of all the ways she and I danced around our feelings.An analysis of everything we never said.





	We were doomed from the start

We’re a mess  
And we were doomed from the start  
Couldn’t even tell each other jokes because we were laughing too hard to finish them.   
Could never finish the silent, lingering gazes between moments. When our eyes spoke in languages more akin to electricity than words.   
Could never finish the quick, tight embraces. The warm catharsis we melted out of as fluidly as we filled the molds in each others’ arms.   
Could never finish the promises, which would have turned to topics of love, had they not devolved to safer topics. Topics that cannot burn, cannot melt, cannot singe.   
Could never finish the fights, even. Quick and sarcastic; passive and teasing. Creating a latent searing frustration within us which fizzled out and left an emptiness. We required each others contact again to purge it.   
We’re a mess. A sticky, sappy, soppy sloppy, soapy mess.   
And we were doomed from the start

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my experimental poetry. I wrote this a while ago but I still feel it with all my heart. 
> 
> drop a comment if you were doomed from the start with a girl too


End file.
